


some had scars and some had scratches

by insertwittyname



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris Feels, M/M, POV Chris, Pining, but so did phichit, he's a good man who deserved bronze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: Chris is still upset from coming in fifth at the last GPF, so he heads up the mountain to be alone. But maybe, being alone isn't what he needs anymore.





	some had scars and some had scratches

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mountain Sound by Of Monsters and Men.

Chris loved the mountains.

Of course, he didn’t have much of a choice, he was born and lived in a country that’s mostly mountains. But he did choose to live and train somewhere he would be able to see them often on purpose. On weekends he had no practice, he liked to hike to the top of one of them, find spots to sit and look out on the vast horizons. Chris was far more thoughtful in those quiet moments in the chilly Swiss air than most people probably thought he could be; not many people expect someone so seemingly obsessed with sex and lust to enjoy thinking about the reasons for existence or contemplating the existence of a higher being (with such a beautiful view, how could there not be someone or something to create it? Could it really just be chance?).

No one expected much from Chris at all, in fact. Sure, he was among the best skaters in Switzerland, with sensual performances that could make even completely straight men question their sexuality, but he’d always ever come in second. Viktor always beat him, and now he was beat by a fifteen-year-old. Hell, he hadn’t even made it to the podium this year. Fifth place. Sure, he’d made it to the finals, but he had definitely done better before.

Part of him, one that he tried his best to suppress, blamed Viktor for it. Without him to compete against, he lost motivation. He relaxed too much, thought he could too easily beat everyone else. After all, he’d beaten everyone but Yuri Plisetsky before, and how could a twenty-five-year-old skater not out-perform a fucking fifteen-year-old child? But no, it wasn’t Viktor’s fault. It was his own. And now he sat alone on a mountain with nothing to show for the lifetime of working to win gold.

Chris sighed and laid on his back, looking up at the clear blue sky. He had a year or two until he retired, and no way in hell would he end his career without at least one gold. He couldn’t. He would train harder, take fewer days off, even spend holidays at the rink if he had to. Chris Giacometti would win a fucking gold medal, dammit.

Almost an hour passed of Chris rescheduling his life to be able to work harder towards a gold before he decided to get up and head back down to his apartment. Once he returned to a “normal” elevation and some decent cell phone service, his phone chimed in the pocket of his small backpack. He frowned a little as he reached back for it, knowing his coach wouldn’t bother him when he knew he wanted time alone and his family would call if they really wanted to talk with him. When he looked, though, it was a snap from Phichit, and he couldn’t help but smile at that. Chris opened it to see yet another amazing selfie from the Thai boy, one taken just after he finished getting ready for a day at the rink. He smiled fondly at the cheery face and hesitated a second before screenshotting it. Chris looked around a little for the best view, sending back a shot of the mountains with the caption, “Not as beautiful as you, but I’ll take what I can get.”

His phone back in his pocket, Chris made his way to his apartment, Phichit still on his mind. The younger man was adorable, that was obvious, but he had grown to mean more to Chris than the Swiss man really meant for him to. Every text, snap, and skype call between classes or practices brought him joy even in the worst moods. He’d watched Phichit put his makeup on the other day and almost physically felt himself fall in love.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh a little at himself. He had never really believed in falling in love. His parent’s divorce when he was young showed him that even love couldn’t guarantee happiness, so he’d always tried to find it in one night stands, skating, his cat. The closest to love Chris ever had was Viktor, but they didn’t last more than a couple dates before they agreed they would be better as friends. To him, platonic love was far better; no expectations, no need to impress anyone, no pressure to marry or have kids or die happily together. It was easier that way. But now…

Now he wanted more. He wanted to wake up with someone every day. He wanted lazy Sunday’s in pajamas, to come home from practice or coaching to make someone dinner, to hold hands walking through town on a sunny day. Marriage and children weren’t necessary, just companionship. He’d had that before with his last ex, but Chris not wanting to get married was a deal-breaker for him. C’est la vie had been Chris’ response at the time as he tried to move on, but it was becoming harder to put away the questions of whether it would have been better to get married in order to have someone by his side.

He took a deep breath as he arrived at his apartment and collapsed on his couch, being joined a moment later by his cat. Chris cooed to her and pet her with one hand as he took his phone out and typed out a message to Phichit: “I was thinking about visiting Thailand sometime, think you could give me a tour? ;)”

Without hesitation, Chris hit the send button before he had a chance to second guess his decision. This would mess with his practice schedule, he knew that logically. Having a significant other would distract him, visiting each other would mean he spent less time on the ice. Part of him wanted to hate himself for wanting that, especially after last season and telling himself he would work harder now, but the rest of him was slowly winning out and making him too lonely with just his cat to care much. What was success without someone to share it with? Viktor had learned that with Yuuri, maybe Chris could learn that better with Phichit.

Before he knew it, there was a ping from his phone and he quickly picked it up again to check the message.

“Sure! I’m free next week if you are ;)”


End file.
